Using batteries to power certain devices such as drones or power tools may rapidly discharge and heat the batteries. Batteries may be out of service for lengthy periods of time while charging, thus preventing further use of a device, unless additional batteries are obtained at additional expense. Attempting to charge batteries faster to return them to use sooner may cause damage that reduces the lifetime of the batteries, or that causes safety problems.